1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to web-based job posting platforms and, more particularly, to devices, systems, and methods for implementing video assisted hiring using a web-based job posting platform.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known in the art that there are employers who have vacant positions for which they seek applicants. Such employers may advertise these vacant positions in classified advertisements, on their company websites or other job posting boards. Applicants may view such job postings and apply for the advertised vacant positions. However, current systems for both the employer and the applicant are insufficient for the current state of technology. Further, current systems do not conform with how technologically adept individuals consume and review information being presented to them. The instant application is directed to addressing these and other shortcomings of the current systems.